A linha entre o amor e o ódio
by Branca Takarai
Summary: [Continuação de 'Senhora']. Hiyono queria fazer uma grande surpresa para seu aniversário de casamento com Ayumu, mas quem poderia acabar se surpreendendo era ela mesma. 'Concuída'
1. Capítulo I

**A linha entre o amor e o ódio**

**Continuação de 'Senhora'. Presente de aniversário para Madam Spooky. **

**Resumo: Hiyono queria fazer uma grande surpresa para seu aniversário de casamento com Ayumu, mas quem poderia acabar se surpreendendo era ela mesma. **

**Nota da autora: É a última! xD Toda santa fic da Hiyo surtada eu digo isso, mas espero que seja só essa mesmo. Dessa vez vou dividir em capítulos.**

**Dedicatória: Spooky, fofa \o/ Happy day! Ficando idosa! xD Cuidado com os surtos, com certeza irá piorar o seu estado crítico do mal 'Narumi-san pervertido e sem camisa'. **

**Capítulo I**

Era simplesmente maravilhoso. Eu realmente não tinha do que reclamar. Vida mais perfeita que aquela eu não poderia pedir. Filhos fofos, marido carinhoso, uma vida tranqüila e calma. Até demais para mim, mas é claro que eu não irei reclamar. Quem sou eu para reclamar das coisas boas da vida?

– Vem, Akira – falei sorrindo para o menino que estava do outro lado da sala. – Até a mamãe e a irmãzinha!

Ele apenas sorriu e continuou largado no chão com uma preguiça mortal de sair do lugar. Há dias eu tentava fazê-lo engatinhar, mas Akira era extremamente preguiçoso. Não tenho a menor idéia de quem ele puxou isso. De mim que não foi! Do pai também não. Talvez da tia chata. Ai, melhor nem pensar isso. Akira é pequeno, não quero meu bebê traumatizado por causa de Madoka.

Tudo bem, eu não iria forçá-lo a engatinhar, mas estava um pouco preocupada porque Natsumi já estava indo para cima e para baixo sozinha e Akira morrendo de preguiça só queria mamar e dormir.

– Está preocupada, senhora Narumi? – ergui a cabeça e olhei para a babá dos bebês. Era uma senhora, mas apesar da idade avançada me ajudava muito cuidando dos bebês quando eu estava trabalhando.

– Akira me preocupa um pouco – falei balançando levemente a cabeça. – Dizem que ser mãe de primeira viagem é ruim, imagine para mim que sou mãe de primeira viagem duas vezes!

– Não se preocupe, senhora – ela sorriu bondosamente enquanto ia até Akira e o segurou em seu colo. – Bebês são assim mesmo. Verá como logo os dois estarão correndo pelo apartamento.

– Narumi-san não iria gostar disso – falei após uma risada.

– Seu marido é mais bobo com essas crianças do que a senhora imagina.

Eu sabia exatamente o quanto ele era bobo. Cada sorriso que ele dava para as crianças, como ficava triste quando chegava tarde demais e os dois já estavam dormindo, os passeios no final de semana, até cantarolar canção de ninar para os dois ele já havia cantado! Realmente eu não tinha do que reclamar.

Narumi-san era perfeito. Para agüentar uma esposa maluca como eu tinha que ter realmente muita paciência. E ele merecia algo especial pelo nosso aniversário de casamento. Eu não duvidava de que ele me amava, não mesmo. Depois de tudo que eu fiz. Ele merecia o melhor, mas eu realmente não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer para que o nosso aniversário fosse especial.

Estava pensativa quando senti um par de mãozinhas sobre as minhas pernas. Olhei para baixo e vi Natsumi me encarando com um olhar de duvida. Inclinei-me para ela sorrindo, era incrível como ela era esperta, mas quando a segurei a primeira coisa que ela fez foi puxar a minha blusa e entendi o que ela queria.

– Será que vocês só pensam em mamar? – perguntei rindo enquanto a segurava no colo. Natsumi deve ter achado o tom engraçado porque começou a rir. – Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, senhorita, não faz nem meia hora que mamou, é a vez do seu irmão! Agora você precisa é dormir.

Claro que não demorou muito para que o berreiro dela começasse, e foi uma luta para fazê-la dormir, e depois ainda tive que dar de mamar para Akira. Aquela jornada tripla de trabalho ainda iria me levar ao cansaço. Quer dizer, quádruplo, porque eu trabalhava o dia quase todo, cuidava dos bebês pequenos, e Narumi-san às vezes ainda queria namorar! Eu não reclamava. Claro que não. Parecia que eu havia entrado naquela igreja de noiva, e depois quando Narumi-san me carregara pela casa em seus braços fortes... Oh! Onde ele está que não chega logo em casa? Estou precisando de um abraço (e de outras coisas que não podem ser comentadas nesse momento).

Ele realmente precisava de um bom presente de aniversário de casamento. Mas eu não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia ser. Narumi-san tinha tudo. Bem, ultimamente ele andava falando muito em ter mais um filho, mas eu não estava agüentando cuidar nem de dois, imagine mais um! Mas, o pior é quando ele fazia aquela carinha eu não tinha como resistir.

– _Me dê uma boa explicação para não ter mais um filho! – ele exclamou triste. _

– _Narumi-san! – retruquei nervosa. – As crianças não têm nem um ano ainda! Não seja tão afobado! Não vai ser você que vai ter que agüentar uma gravidez! Eu preciso me preparar psicologicamente! _

– _Na outra gravidez você não se preparou – Narumi-san falou emburrado. Cara, ele era pior que criança quando quer um doce. _

– _Talvez por isso você tenha quase morrido! – exclamei no mesmo tom. – Não e não! Pode se conformar. A próxima gravidez será bem planejada, e só quando as crianças tiverem pelo menos dois anos!_

Agora era meio tarde para esse tipo de presente. E mesmo assim. Eu posso ser tudo: surtada, desajuizada e tudo mais, mas ainda não fiquei doida! Não estou em condições de engravidar agora.

Quando Akira finalmente adormeceu, voltei a colocar a blusa e me ergui com um pouco de dificuldade uma vez que Akira estava terrivelmente pesado, e o levei até o berço.

– Eu adoro chegar em casa e encontrar essa cena – a voz do meu marido me fez me reerguer rapidamente. Ele sorria apenas observando da porta. Que sorriso! Por que não importava o tempo que passasse eu ainda perdia o ar com aquele sorriso?

– Narumi-san! – exclamei o abraçando, mas ele me puxou rapidamente para longe do quarto.

– Vai acordar as crianças, escandalosa – Narumi-san disse, mas não parecia zangado. Na verdade, quando falava daquele jeito, queria era me irritar, mas eu estava feliz demais por vê-lo.

– Você demorou! – falei o encarando.

– Ah, me distrai na loja de cds – ele balançou levemente os ombros. – Comprei alguns ótimos para colocar quando as crianças forem dormi – acrescentou animado.

– Deixe-me ver – peguei a sacola das mãos dele e larguei-me no sofá olhando os nomes nas capas, e bem, era um mais estranho que o outro: Vladimir Ashkenazy, Claudio Arral... Só um eu conhecia ali e não gostava nem um pouco: Eyes Rutherford. – Meus filhos não têm que ouvir isso – falei desanimada.

– São pianistas renomados, Hiyono – Narumi-san disse aborrecido pela minha falta de interesse em pianos e seus pianistas. – Eu li em um livro que esse tipo de música ajuda as crianças a relaxarem e se desenvolverem...

– Ah, não – resmunguei irritada. – Não comece com essa história de 'Li em um livro' outra vez. Sabe o que as crianças vão ouvir?

– Se você disser que colocou aquelas músicas estranhas para as crianças vou brigar seriamente com você – Narumi-san ameaçou.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – balancei os ombros. – Coloque os cds dos pianistas para as crianças dormirem, mas quando você não estiver por perto eu coloco os cds que eu gosto!

– Você vai estragar as crianças – Narumi-san disse em um tom desgostoso. – Será que eu irei criá-las, e você vai estragá-las?

– É uma música muito bonita, Narumi-san – exclamei erguendo-me e comecei a girar pela sala enquanto cantava a letra fofinha da música que Narumi-san detestava.

– Música estranha – ele falou dando-se por vencido.

– Mas é claro que não coloco só a música bonita para eles ouvirem – falei animada. – Já estou os acostumando a ouvir pop e rock japonês assim quando crescerem mais um pouquinho vão aos shows comigo e...

– Você não vai levar as crianças para shows, Hiyono! – Narumi-san exclamou perdendo a paciência.

– Você não quer levar para os concertos? – retruquei colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Sim, mas uma coisa é ir para um show de rock e outra é ir para um concerto! – Narumi-san falou irritado. – Eu já disse, pianos são melhores que qualquer outra coisa que você coloque para as crianças ouvirem!

– Como você é teimoso! Ainda vou te provar que as músicas que escuto são boas! – resmunguei irritada, mas logo voltei a olhá-lo enquanto mordia levemente o lábio inferior. Aquela conversa toda havia me dado uma grande idéia! Eu iria aprender a tocar uma música, uma das que eu gostava, no piano! Seria o presente de casamento, e assim ele também provaria que tenho bom gosto para música.

Só tinha um pequeno (quase minúsculo) problema: Quem iria se habilitar a me ensinar a tocar piano no pouco tempo que eu tinha para aprender?

– Você não ficou zangado comigo, ficou? – perguntei sentando-se ao lado dele e sorri quando ele abraçou.

– E eu consigo ficar zangado com você? – retrucou após um suspiro.

Ficamos daquele jeito por um bom tempo, apenas curtindo o silêncio e a companhia um do outro, as crianças demorariam para acordar, a babá dos bebês devia estar no quartinho dela assistindo algum drama e Madoka (que quase sempre aparecia nas horas boas da vida) deveria estar em casa aprontando alguma.

Mas, como sempre tem que haver um 'todavia' nessas horas, dei um pulo de susto ao sentir 'algo' roçando nas minhas pernas manhosamente.

– Ayu-chan! – gritei nervosa para o gato. – Quer me matar do coração?

– Esse gato tem algum problema – Narumi-san nunca gostou de Ayu-chan e a implicância entre os dois estava só aumentando, eu quase podia ver as farpas e faíscas saindo dos olhares dos dois.

– Vem, Ayu-chan, eu vou colocar a sua ração – falei segurando o gato e o levando para longe antes que ele pulasse em cima de Narumi-san para arranhá-lo.

Ouvi quando Narumi-san levantou e foi para o quarto das crianças. Toda noite, quando ele chegava e os bebês já estavam dormindo, ele ia para o quarto ficar as olhando. Realmente, eu não tinha do que reclamar. Não com um Narumi-san tão maravilhoso como marido.

* * *

– Narumi-san! – exclamei entrando como um tufão na sala dele, sem avisar, e recebi um olhar não muito bom como resposta. – Desculpe-me, mas é urgente – falei fechando a porta atrás de mim com um baque surdo. – Preciso sair.

– Hiyono, você tem que parar de fazer esse tipo de coisa – Narumi-san balançou a cabeça. – Andam dizendo que eu estou te favorecendo porque você é minha esposa.

– Ora! – exclamei irritada. – E daí para o que falam?!

– E daí que eu posso receber uma advertência! – Narumi-san disse cansado. – O que menos precisamos nesse momento é que eu ou você percamos o emprego.

– Vira essa boca para lá – falei batendo três vezes na madeira.

– Qual é urgência que não pode esperar até o almoço? – Narumi-san perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha de um jeito tão sexy que eu tive a certeza de que ele queria era que eu pulasse em cima dele e o beijasse enquanto não aparecesse ninguém para interromper. Minha imaginação logo ganhou asas, e me imaginei sentada em cima daquela mesa sendo beijada pelo _**meu **_marido (e que se frise bem a palavra 'meu') enquanto minhas mãos brincavam com alguns botões da blusa dele para enfim podê-la arrancá-la de uma vez e... – Hiyono?

E Narumi-san mais uma vez conseguiu me trazer de um devaneio perfeito.

– As fraldas acabaram – falei a primeira coisa que me veio em mente, e sair de um devaneio bom para falar de fraldas não foi uma experiência lá muito boa.

– Como? – Narumi-san exclamou intrigado. – Mas eu comprei um pacote antes de ontem!

– Sim, daria para uma criança, mas esqueceu que são duas? – retruquei após girar os olhos.

– O que você anda dando para essas crianças? – Narumi-san perguntou desconfiado.

– Leite – falei maneando levemente a cabeça. – Akira se contenta só com isso, mas Natsumi só sossega depois de comer alguma fruta amassada e da papinha.

– Tão esfomeada quanto a mãe – Narumi-san disse desgostoso e fingi não ouvir.

– Posso ir comprar ou vai querer que seus filhos esperem até a hora do almoço para que o pai desnaturado vá comprar?

Ganhei um olhar atravessado como resposta que imaginei ser um 'Sim'. Sorri, e sem me conter mais fui até a mesa. Narumi-san me olhou com aquela cara de 'O que essa doida vai fazer?', e sem me importar sentei-me no colo dele e antes que ele pudesse reclamar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa colei meus lábios nos dele. A principio percebi que Narumi-san tentou fingir que aquilo não mexia com ele, mas não demorou muito para que ele correspondesse o beijo possivelmente pedindo para ninguém resolvesse abrir aquela porta.

– Eu volto logo – falei assim que nos separamos. – Aí vamos almoçar, juntos, não é?

– Claro – ele murmurou tentando se recompor. Sorri enquanto limpava a macha de batom que havia deixado na boca dele, e depois sai da sala.

Não liguei para os olhares que recebi. Já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de olhar. Eu era a espertinha que dera o golpe do baú no 'chefe'. Narumi-san era o editor-chefe da revista, devia obediência somente ao dono, e todos diziam que eu fora muito esperta em 'abocanhar' o editor-chefe porque assim estava com a minha vida tranqüila.

Bando de fofoqueiros interesseiros! Estava pouco me importando para o que diziam!

Não demorei nem vinte minutos para chegar até a loja de CDs mais próxima. Eu sei que era terrivelmente errado mentir, ainda mais para um marido como Narumi-san, mas se eu não tivesse inventado aquela desculpa das fraldas ele não iria me deixar sair (e nem pensem que ele realmente me favorece, nem de longe, Narumi-san separa muito bem o profissional do pessoal, só quando eu faço minhas loucuras, como beijá-lo na sala dele, que não conseguia resistir muito) e eu precisava realmente ir sozinha até a loja porque se eu fosse no horário do almoço Narumi-san não iria desgrudar de mim e correria o sério risco de que ele descobrisse o que eu andava aprontando.

Estava pensando em algo do estilo 'Aprenda sozinho' porque no prazo que eu tinha não iria conseguir um professor, e ainda mais ter tempo para pegar lições detalhadas. Precisava de algo que fosse rápido. Eu sei, tenho consciência de que não iria aprender a tocar piano em um dia, mas também não poderia perder tempo procurando alguém para me ensinar!

Quando entrei vi que havia uma movimentação muito grande. Acho que isso é pouco. A loja estava 'cheia até a tampa', e pelo jeito eu teria que acotovelar muitas pessoas para conseguir encontrar o que eu queria e sair antes do meio dia. E era estranho aquela loja estar daquele jeito no meio de uma semana e naquele horário.

Só minutos depois fui descobrir porque raios a loja estava tão abarrotada de gente. Perto dos CDs de música clássica havia uma grande faixa: Manhã de autógrafos com o grande Eyes Rutherford!

– Perfeito – resmunguei emburrada.

Meu dia estava até bom até aquele exato momento. Tudo o que eu menos precisava era encontrar com Eyes. Não me entendam mal. Eu sei que ele também foi inocente naquela confusão que eu fiz por causa daquele bendito (ou maldito) bilhete, mas eu não consigo evitar. Não consigo simplesmente gostar dele. E Narumi-san não era amigo dele, portanto eu não era obrigada a suportá-lo por muito tempo.

Fiquei por ali, quietinha, esperando que ele não me visse, e assim eu pudesse encontrar o que eu queria e escapulir mais rápido ainda. Só que parece que quanto menos a gente quer ser vista, mais visível fica. E quando dei por mim, Eyes já havia abandonado a mesa onde as fãs histericamente estiravam seus CDs para serem autografados, e estava vindo na minha direção.

– Hiyono – ele disse um pouco surpreso. – Não deveria estar na redação da revista?

– Precisei sair para resolver algumas coisas – me limitei a responder.

– Ah, do jeito que você é já estava imaginando se iria querer uma matéria aqui do nada – Eyes disse enquanto balançava os ombros.

– Eu faço as matérias que Narumi-san me manda – respondi irritada. – E ele nem sabe que estou aqui, então se puder não comentar que me viu eu ficaria agradecida.

– O que você anda aprontando? – Eyes perguntou franzindo a testa. Que coisa! Desde quando eu dera intimidade suficiente para aquela criatura se achar no direito de perguntar o que 'eu andava aprontando'?

– Você não tem que ir autografar os seus CDs? – retruquei optando por não fazer escândalo. – Suas fãs vão pular em cima de mim por 'seqüestrar' o ídolo delas só para mim.

– Depois dessa que eu tenho certeza de que você está fazendo algo de errado – Eyes disse me analisando. Uma provocação eu até agüentava, mas duas!

– É errado querer fazer algo para o meu marido pelo nosso aniversário de casamento? – falei entre os dentes e só quando vi o sorriso cínico de Eyes me dei conta de que havia falado demais.

– Então, está procurando um presente para o Narumi – Eyes disse em um tom que eu simplesmente detestava. – Mas acho que está olhando a estante errada, esses CDs são de relaxamento e auto-ajuda.

– Eu sei disso – resmunguei virando o rosto.

– Não imagino o Narumi ouvindo um CD de auto-ajuda – Eyes maneou levemente a cabeça.

– Não estou querendo dar um CD de presente para ele – respondi realmente cansada de mandá-lo voltar para as fãs escandalosas. – Pensei em eu mesma tocar alguma coisa no piano, mas se duvidar não sei nem abrir a tampa daquela coisa, por isso preciso de algo que me ajude a aprender sozinha porque eu não tenho tempo para procurar por um professor.

Eu esperei qualquer reação, menos que Eyes Rutherford começasse a rir! Sim, aquele... (Crianças lendo, Hiyono, evite palavras feias!), estava rindo da minha desgraça!

– Bom, realmente se não sabe nem abrir o piano será bem difícil conseguir aprender algo e ainda mais sozinha – ele disse quando notou que eu estava prestes a chutá-lo. – Tudo bem, eu ensino você a tocar piano, ou melhor, vou ensinar algumas noções e a música que você vai querer tocar, porque seria impossível ensinar tudo em tão pouco tempo.

Eu realmente ouvi aquilo? Sinceramente eu acho que não! Minha mente está brincando comigo! Como ela sempre fazia, diga-se de passagem. Eyes? Eyes Rutherford? EYES RUTHERFORD querendo me fazer um favor? Socorro! Seqüestraram o verdadeiro Rutherford e colocaram um impostor no lugar! Sério, depois de tudo o que eu já fiz ele passar a última coisa que eu esperava era que ele oferecesse ajuda.

– Mas, eu quero que convença Narumi a realizar outra apresentação – e alegria de pobre dura pouco. Eu deveria ter imaginado que logo que ele estendesse a mão iria querer que eu devolvesse além de uma mão, a outra e os dois pés de volta!

– Mesmo que eu aceitasse essa sua proposta maluca não iria dar certo porque você não teria tempo para me ensinar – retruquei convencida de que ele realmente não teria tempo, mas ele apenas sorriu.

– Estou de férias – limitou-se a responder. – Essa manhã de autógrafos foi uma exceção. Terei todo o tempo do mundo.

– Eu preciso pensar – falei após ponderar um pouco.

– Você disse que não tinha tempo para procurar um professor – Eyes retrucou sério. – Vai perder tempo pensando? Não sei se já lhe disseram, mas eu sou um dos melhores pianistas do país.

– Convencido – resmunguei quase inaudivelmente. – O seu preço é muito alto. Narumi-san não gosta de tocar, ele aprecia ouvir e tudo mais, mas tocar... Faz muito com que ele lembre do irmão que desapareceu.

– Eu já conheço essa história – Eyes fez um sinal de impaciência. – Mas essa é a minha condição.

– Não tem outro jeito, não é? – perguntei dando-me por vencida e aceitei a proposta dele, mas algo me dizia que aquilo muito possivelmente me traria grandes problemas.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Dizer que eu estava nervosa era pouco. Aquela história de ter aulas com Eyes estava me deixando verdadeiramente paranóica! Ele teria que ir até a minha casa para a lição número um porque o piano dele estava com algumas teclas soltas e precisava de conserto. Se querem saber eu acho essa conversa um tremendo papo furado. Mas, eu não tinha outra opção a não ser aceitar que ele fosse até o meu apartamento para que a aula fosse com o piano de 'enfeite' de Narumi-san (sim, porque ele nunca toca, só fica lá encostado em um canto), no entanto, era lógico que eu achasse aquela história no mínimo perigosa. Se Narumi-san chegasse em casa antes da hora, lá se iria a minha surpresa pela janela!

– Vamos começar com alguns exercícios – Eyes disse calmo. Para ele é só alegria! Vem até aqui, me atormenta, e está tudo bem. – Exercícios de dedilhado.

– Dedi o quê? – perguntei confusa.

– Dedilhado – ele repetiu calmamente, quase soletrando. – É o processo de tirar notas sucessivas, uma tecla de cada vez, cada tecla com um dedo diferente.

– Isso parece chato – fiz uma careta enquanto ele me mostrava o primeiro exercício.

E realmente era, mas Eyes insistia de que eu precisava treinar usando aqueles exercícios para só aí começar com músicas mais fáceis, mas muito possivelmente como não haveria tempo eu precisaria 'imitar' Eyes, ele tocaria a música que eu queria aprender, e eu o imitaria porque aprender realmente eu não iria conseguir, mas antes disso tinha o chato do 'Dedi'.

– Você está pegando o jeito – Eyes disse me observando. – Mas não precisa esmurrar as teclas. Seja mais delicada, Hiyono.

– Eu não estou esmurrando as teclas! – falei acertando a tecla mais força ainda porque aquele piano parecia tão pesado que eu precisava usar toda a minha força para que o som saísse dali de dentro. – E eu sou delicada!

– Imagina se não fosse – Eyes balançou a cabeça. – Se você for usar o meu piano com essa violência vou encerrar as aulas.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa e voltei a me concentrar no exercício. Mas logo me dei conta de Eyes não estava mais me observando, havia se afastado e estava perto do corredor.

– É a sua filha? – ele perguntou olhando para Natsumi que estava no colo da babá.

– Sim – respondi estranhando o fato dela estar acordada.

– Ela está um pouco febril, Senhora Narumi – a babá disse preocupada.

– Febril? – exclamei alarmada erguendo-me de um salto. Coloquei minha mão sobre a testa dela, e constatei que ela realmente estava um pouco quente. – Talvez seja só uma virose. Ela nem está tristinha nem nada.

– Parece que ela gostou do seu amigo – a babá disse sorrindo enquanto Natsumi estirava as mãozinhas em direção de Eyes.

– O que a senhorita quer? – perguntei para ela que não pareceu me ouvir. – Vai é ficar quietinha no seu berço enquanto eu ligo para a sua pediatra – mas Natsumi não pareceu se conformar e começou a chorar.

Eyes se aproximou mais e segurou uma das mãozinhas dela. Como que por mágica Natsumi ficou quieta. Não sei o que ela pensou. Só sei que quando ele segurou a mão dela, ela parou de chorar. E depois inclinou o corpo para ir para o colo dele.

– Ah, não – Eyes disse balançando a cabeça. – Eu não levo o menor jeito com crianças.

– Pelo jeito leva, ela ficou quieta – falei surpresa. – E é engraçado porque às vezes nem para mim ela quer vir, só quer se for o pai dela. Ela deve ter gostado mesmo de você, Eyes.

Era raro ver Eyes sorrir. Ele andava sempre tão sério. Tão compenetrado. Era no mínimo estranho vê-lo sorrir e brincar com a minha filha. No entanto, Natsumi era de veneta, em um segundo estava rindo toda alegre, e no segundo depois desatou a chorar. Eu sei que deveria ficar preocupada afinal era a minha bebezinha que estava berrando, mas a cara de 'O que fiz?' que Eyes fez foi no mínimo hilária.

– Acho que ela quer que você a segure um pouco – falei despreocupada, mas o que recebi foi um olhar desesperado que ficou quase empatado com a outra expressão. – Vai, Eyes, não é difícil.

– Eu não vou conseguir – Eyes disse nervoso enquanto a babá passava Natsumi para o colo dele.

Eu sabia que o que ela queria era ir para o colo dele, pois assim que foi para o colo do pianista Natsumi ficou quietinha, quietinha.

– Ela se parece muito bom você – foi o comentário dele. Percebi que Natsumi estava brincando de puxar os botões da roupa dele, e espero que isso também não se estenda ao fato da menina parecer comigo.

– Só que pelo jeito, a senhorita Natsumi roubou o meu professor – falei passando a mão na cabeçinha dela, mas ela continuava interdita com os botões.

– É tão pequena, parece que vai quebrar – Eyes disse preocupado.

– Não, ela não vai – falei rindo um pouco. – Você não tem vontade de ter seus filhos?

– Estou bem sozinho – foi tudo o que ele disse, e achei melhor não insistir no assunto.

– Senhora, o seu marido deve estar para chegar – a babá me alertou.

– Melhor deixarmos a aula para outro dia – Eyes disse em um tom urgente. – Não quero estragar a sua surpresa.

– Quando então? – perguntei segurando Natsumi, que adivinhem? Começou a chorar por voltar para o meu colo.

– Entrarei com contato – Eyes disse pensativo. – Acho bom marcamos em algum lugar, você tem que me dizer que música vai querer tocar para ele.

– Sim, ainda não pensei nisso – falei, mas com o choro alto de Natsumi ficava difícil pensar em alguma coisa naquele momento. – Natsumi! – exclamei aborrecida. – O tio Eyes só vai ali, outro dia você o vê, está bem?

– Tio? – Eyes falou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Não é, Natsumi? – falei sorrindo enquanto tentava fazer com ela parasse de chorar.

– Melhor não discutir – Eyes disse girando os olhos.

O acompanhei até a porta, e depois fui para perto do piano. Natsumi ficou quieta enquanto brincava de 'tocar'. Fiquei acariciando a cabeçinha dela, e me perguntando se era realmente uma boa idéia tentar aprender a tocar piano, ainda mais em um tempo tão curso, e o pior! Com Eyes como meu professor particular. Algo me dizia insistentemente que algo iria falhar naquilo tudo.

– Senhora Narumi? – estava tão concentrada que não ouvi quando a babá se aproximou, só então as batidas das mãozinhas de Natsumi nas teclas do piano chegaram aos meus ouvidos também.

– Sim? – perguntei forçando um sorriso.

– A senhora acha que é uma boa idéia receber o senhor Rutherford aqui? – ela falou mostrando-se preocupada.

– Não, mas hoje foi um caso excepcional, logo vou encontrar outro lugar para encontrá-lo – respondi após um suspiro. – Aqui é um lugar perigoso.

– Sim, o seu marido poderia chegar a qualquer segundo e descobrir tudo – a babá comentou balançando levemente a cabeça. Natsumi 'bateu' no piano com mais força o que me fez levar um susto.

– Ei, ei – falei a puxando para longe. – Está querendo que o seu pai me mate por possíveis estragos no piano dele? – ela soltou um gritinho e desatou a chorar. – 'Tá bom, mas não vai se acostumando – resmunguei enquanto deixava que ela voltasse a brincar com o piano. – Eu estou realmente surpresa com o Eyes, não estava que ele pudesse ser tão gentil.

– Ele realmente parece ser uma boa pessoa, mas ainda não acho certo o que a senhora está fazendo – a babá disse balançando levemente a cabeça.

– Quem acharia certo? Nenhuma esposa deve mentir para o marido – respondi pensativa. – Eyes está sendo muito bom, e eu quero muito que tudo termine bem.

– Se é o que a senhora acha... – sorri enquanto me levantava. Natsumi estava meio sonolenta e não fez escândalo por eu tirá-la do piano.

– Melhor colocar Natsumi no berço – falei um pouco preocupada, já indo em direção do quarto. – E ligar para a pediatra. Essa febre não deve ser nada, mas mesmo assim é melhor prevenir. Enquanto isso, você poderia preparar uma papinha para ela?

A babá confirmou e foi para a cozinha. Quando eu voltei para a sala para pegar o telefone, encontrei Narumi-san largado no sofá com uma carranca de dar medo. Aproximei-me com cautela, e ele não pareceu perceber minha presença ali.

– Narumi-san, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei preocupada.

– Nada – ele respondeu secamente.

– Até parece que eu não te conheço – retruquei colocando as mãos na cintura, e o encarei irritada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa na redação da revista?

– Não aconteceu nada, Hiyono! – Narumi-san exclamou impaciente, e praticamente me afastei um metro de distância dele. Fazia muito tempo que ele não falava naquele tom comigo, e claro que cheguei a conclusão de que o 'nada' era bem sério, mas resolvi não insistir.

– Tudo bem, fique aqui remoendo seus problemas sozinho – respondi enquanto pegava o telefone. – Preciso ligar para a pediatra.

– Por quê? – Narumi-san perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Natsumi está com febre – respondi discando os números rapidamente. Narumi-san apenas abriu a boca ligeiramente e foi direto para o quarto ver a pequena. Eu não conseguia entender o que havia de errado com Narumi-san, mas também não estava com paciência para tentar descobrir.

Assim que desliguei o telefone, voltei para o quarto, e encontrei Narumi-san debruçado sobre o berço de Natsumi.

– A pediatra disse que é normal – falei o observando.

– Normal uma criança tão pequena estar com febre? – Narumi-san retrucou irritado, e juro que aquilo estava realmente começando a me deixar profundamente aborrecida.

– Ela disse que é uma virose! Muito provavelmente Akira irá ter febre também! – retruquei no mesmo tom.

– Não! Não é normal! Seria se você fosse uma mãe presente e cuidasse melhor dos nossos filhos?! – Narumi-san exclamou tão alto, mas tão alto que achei que as crianças fossem começar a chorar, mas talvez perceberam que o clima entre os pais não estava lá muito bom, e resolveram ficar quietinhas.

Por um segundo imaginei que não tivesse escutado aquilo. O que dera nele para dizer que eu não cuidava dos bebês?! Eu praticamente vivia por eles! E Narumi-san ainda se atrevia a dizer que eu não cuidava dos meus filhos?!

– O que deu em você? – exclamei furiosa, mas Narumi-san não pareceu se importar com o tom. – Chega emburrado do trabalho, vem com vinte pedras para cima de mim e ainda me acusa de não cuidar dos meus filhos!

– Nossos filhos, Hiyono – Narumi-san retrucou e percebi que ele estava piorando ainda mais de humor, assim como eu. E isso não era nada bom, eu irritada já era um problema, e com ele não medindo as conseqüências das palavras seria pior ainda.

– Ah! Nessas horas eles são 'nossos' filhos! – gritei fora de mim. – Se eu sou negligente, você é três vezes mais! Só chega tarde em casa, não sabe de nada da rotina deles! Só sabe reclamar, reclamar e reclamar!!!

– Para você é muito cômodo jogar a culpa em cima de mim! – Narumi-san realmente estava pedindo para que eu ficasse viúva.

– E mais fácil ainda para você! – exclamei batendo levemente o pé no chão. – Você passa o dia jogado naquela cadeira analisando artigos que os outros tiverem trabalho de escrever! Não sabe o que é ter que acalmar duas crianças quando elas começam a chorar, não sabe o quanto é difícil saber o que elas querem, porque se você não notou, eles ainda não falam! E o pior de tudo, ter que agüentar um marido que não consegue dizer nada! Fica com tudo para ele, e desconta na esposa que não tem a menor idéia do que fez!!!

– Além disso, você sempre se preocupou mais com o Akira do que com a Natsumi – Narumi-san disse com ironia, e para mim aquela foi a gota d'água.

– Eu gosto dos meus filhos igualmente! – respondi tentando me controlar.

– Claro que gosta, tanto que... – Narumi-san começou a dizer, mas eu simplesmente não queria mais ouvi-lo.

– Deixe-me sozinha! – falei friamente.

– Você nunca pode ouvir algumas verdades, não é, Hiyono? – Narumi-san disse sem sair do lugar. – Depois eu que não sei conversar!

– _Deixe-me sozinha_! – exclamei entre os dentes, e ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força ao passar, tanta força que dessa vez os bebês começaram a chorar.

Fiquei entre os dois berços sem saber o que fazer, mas por sorte a babá não demorou muito para aparecer porque sempre que os dois começavam a chorar eu ficava entre a cruz e a espada. Narumi-san enchia a boca para dizer que eu protegia mais ao Akira, mas era absurdo. A babá levou Natsumi para comer a papinha, e eu fiquei amamentando Akira.

Se meu leite amargasse a culpa ia ser única e exclusiva de Narumi-san! Ele queria me enlouquecer! Por que não dizia de uma vez o que tinha? Estava tão irritante! Parecia muito... Comigo. Tá, era péssimo admitir, mas quem tinha essa mania de não falar as coisas era eu!

– O que foi, Akira? – perguntei ao bebê que não parecia querer mamar, nem dormir.

– Mamá – ele disse em um infantil. E preciso dizer que eu comecei a surtar? Sorri que nem uma boba e o abracei com força.

– Diz outra vez, Akira! – exclamei para o menino que ficou me olhando com um grande 'ponto de interrogação' no olhar. – Só mais uma vez, Akira! Eu tenho que gravar! Diz, por favor!

– Hiyono, que escândalo é esse? Você vai matar a criança – Narumi-san perguntou irritado colocando só a metade do corpo para dentro do quarto. E, a burra aqui esqueceu que estava brigada com ele.

– Ele falou! – exclamei animada. – Disse 'Mamãe'! Não foi, Akira? Você não disse?

– Eu acho que você enlouqueceu de vez, isso sim – Narumi-san resmungou fechando a porta.

– Ei! Eu briguei com você! Não volte aqui!!! – gritei jogando um dos meus sapatos contra a porta. Akira riu divertido, e bateu levemente as mãozinhas provavelmente achando tudo aquilo um máximo.

Mas, não era. Eu não tinha a menor idéia da razão pela qual Narumi-san estava estranho, e que havia treta ali com certeza havia! Ele não iria ficar me tratando daquele jeito se não tivesse algo errado. Ele jamais questionara o jeito com o qual eu educava as crianças, pelo menos não de um jeito tão duro.

E se ele estivesse cansado de mim? E se estivesse começando a arrumar brigas para se livrar da esposa desmiolada? Eu não era tão má assim para merecer isso!

– O que eu faço com o seu pai, Akira? – murmurei para o menino enquanto o acariciava levemente na barriga. Ele começou a rir mais ainda. – Estava tudo tão bem, não entendo o que deu nele.

– Mamá – Akira voltou a dizer, e lá se foi toda minha preocupação por água abaixo outra vez. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo com Narumi-san eu iria descobrir! Ou não me chamo Narumi Hiyono!


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Eu estava um pouco mais aliviada. A pediatra dissera que a febre de Natsumi era realmente apenas uma virose, e que logo ela iria ficar completamente bem. Para mim já não havia mais nada de errado com ela porque enquanto estávamos esperando Eyes no lugar marcado (um restaurante perto do consultório), Natsumi já havia derrubado pelo menos três xícaras e ria feliz pela arte feita.

– Natsumi! – exclamei quando ela tentou pegar o açucareiro que estava em cima da mesa. – Tem que aprender a se comportar em público, mocinha!

Mas é claro que ela já não prestava atenção em mim, e pulava nos meus braços porque vira que Eyes estava entrando no lugar.

– Desculpe – ele disse ocupando o lugar vazio na minha frente. – Não esperava que ligasse marcando aqui.

– Pensei em aproveitar porque pedi o dia livre para levar Natsumi ao médico – expliquei assentindo levemente com a cabeça para indicar que aceitava as desculpas.

– Como ela está? – Eyes perguntou segurando a mãozinha dela. Preciso dizer que Natsumi deu um grito de alegria? Sério! Ela estava começando a me preocupar com aquele apego repentino com Eyes. Se ela se atrevesse a falar qualquer coisa que não fosse 'Papai', Narumi-san até teria um infarto!

– Está bem, foi apenas um susto – respondi sorrindo. – Mas não é sobre a Natsumi que eu quero falar, é sobre as aulas.

– O que tem? – Eyes perguntou intrigado. – O meu piano já está quase pronto. Amanhã poderemos retomar de onde paramos.

– Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia – falei um pouco desconcertada.

Ter que falar sobre meus problemas conjugais não era fácil e ainda mais falar para um homem, e este homem ser Eyes Rutherford que por um certo período de tempo eu considerei como um homem do lado rosa da força. Não gosto nem de lembrar desses fatos negros do meu passado!

– Narumi desconfiou? – Eyes perguntou cético, e o amaldiçoei por ser tão frio.

– Eu não sei o que há com ele – respondi ficando mais vermelha que um tomate. – Mas que ele não está normal, isso não está.

– Não acho que você desistir sem ter certeza de que realmente haja algo de errado – Eyes respondeu maneando levemente a cabeça. – Talvez seja apenas estresse por causa do trabalho, e ele descontou em você.

– Eu conheço o meu marido, Rutherford, sei quando as coisas não estão bem – respondi irritada.

– Claro – Eyes sorriu de um jeito que eu não gostei nem um pouco. – Conhece tanto que primeiro pensou que ele não fosse homem, depois que ele fosse casado com a cunhada, e deve existir mais mil e uma outras coisas que você pensou do seu marido.

– Muito engraçado – resmunguei virando o rosto. – Tudo bem, se você quer mesmo continuar com isso, vamos continuar, mas é por sua conta e risco.

– Você é muito exagerada, Hiyono – Eyes disse balançando levemente a cabeça. Abri a boca para responder, mas Natsumi, que até então estivera quieta, resolveu ser mais rápida do que eu e abriu aquele berreiro chamando a atenção de meio restaurante.

– Natsumi – falei enquanto a segurava sem jeito.

– Ela deve dar muito trabalho – Eyes disse parecendo um pouco impressionado com a capacidade que a menina tinha para gritar.

– Ela quer que você a segure – murmurei enquanto a observava esticar as mãos para ele. – Natsumi, você tem que parar de querer conseguir as coisas no grito! Fique um pouco com ela, talvez assim ela se acalme.

Eu jamais me cansaria de ver aquela expressão de desespero quando eu dizia para ele que Natsumi queria ir para o dele. Mesmo que ela não quisesse ir eu diria aquilo apenas para vê-lo daquele jeito!

– Como você sabe que ela queria ficar no meu colo? – Eyes perguntou impressionado, pois assim que Natsumi estava com ele, voltou a ficar quieta.

– Ela anda muito mimada, não é difícil descobrir o que quer – respondi olhando para ela com uma expressão aborrecida, mas Natsumi não se importou e começou a bater as mãozinhas enquanto se movimentava demais fazendo com que Eyes aumentasse ainda mais a sua expressão de desespero, e claro, eu ri.

– Então, que música você decidiu tocar? – Eyes perguntou ainda com medo de Natsumi 'quebrar' se continuasse pulando daquele jeito.

– Eu ainda não sei, mas não quero nada daquelas coisas tristes que vocês tocam e escutam – respondi balançando os ombros, e ganhei um olhar aborrecido como resposta. – Já sei! 'São clássicos!'. Estou cansada de ouvir isso. É o que Narumi-san fala quase todos os dias.

– O que você vai inventar, Hiyono? – Eyes perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Quero tocar algo de pop japonês – respondi sorrindo. – Narumi-san disse que eu não tenho um bom gosto para música, mas quero provar para ele que está enganado.

– Pop japonês – Eyes repetiu balançando levemente a cabeça. Natsumi agora estava quieta brincando com o bolso do sobretudo negro do pianista que até parecia ter esquecido que a bebê estava no colo dele. – Bom, se é o que você quer, mas vai ser um pouco mais trabalhoso.

– Não me importo – respondi sorrindo. – Só quero que seja uma surpresa para o Narumi-san.

Olhei distraída para o relógio e só então percebi como estava tarde, e soltei um grito atraindo a atenção da metade do restaurante que não havia olhado Natsumi berrar.

– O que foi agora? – Eyes perguntou balançando a cabeça, e Natsumi ria feito uma boba do meu grito.

– Tenho que ir – respondi enquanto segurava Natsumi que, para variar, não gostou nada. – Preciso ir ao shopping comprar algumas roupas, fraldas, essas coisas. Esses dois andam crescendo a cada dia, não tem roupa que dure mais de um mês.

– Então, amanhã a tarde no hotel em que estou hospedado teremos uma nova aula, certo? – Eyes disse enquanto se levantava para poder se despedir. – Até logo, Natsumi – disse passando a mão pela cabeçinha da menina que riu divertida. – Até amanhã, Hiyono.

– Até – respondi antes de deixar o lugar.

Ainda não estava totalmente segura de que seria uma boa idéia seguir com aquelas aulas, mas Eyes tinha _um pouquinho_ (muito pouco mesmo!) de razão quando dizia que às vezes (Quase nunca!) eu me confundia com as ações de Narumi-san. Poderia ser apenas estresse por causa do trabalho e eu realmente estava me preocupando a toa.

Fui até o shopping com Natsumi que parecia elétrica, e nem dava sinais de cansaço. Resolvi deixar o caso 'Narumi Ayumu, marido descontrolado' para depois, e me divertir escolhendo roupinhas fofas para Natsumi e Akira. Estava distraidamente olhando algumas roupas, quando Natsumi escondeu o rosto no meu ombro, e franzi a testa pensando no que poderia ter a assustado.

– Olá, Hiyono – e resmunguei irritada ao ouvir a voz de Madoka atrás de mim. Respirei fundo e me virei para ela tentando sorrir.

– Como vai, Madoka? – perguntei não me mostrando nem feliz demais, nem irritada demais.

– O que faz por aqui há essa hora? – ela perguntou franzindo a testa e claro me ignorando como fazia questão de fazer. – Não deveria estar no trabalho.

– Pedi o dia de folga – respondi tentando não perder a paciência. – Natsumi estava com febre, precisei levá-la ao pediatra.

– Como sempre descuidando dos seus filhos – Madoka disse com um leve sorriso de ironia que fazia com que qualquer paciência que eu tivesse fosse direto para o brejo.

– Não acho que seja da sua conta como eu cuido ou não dos meus filhos! – respondi entre os dentes.

– Preocupo-me com Ayumu – Madoka disse calma. – Ele não merece ter uma esposa tão relapsa.

– Não se preocupe – falei com ironia. – Não é pior que ter uma cunhada irritante, intrometida e chata! E é melhor eu ir antes que você assuste Natsumi ainda mais!

– Como sempre, não consegue ouvir a verdade, não é, Hiyono? – Madoka disse sorrindo. – Uma hora ou outra Ayumu perceberá o erro que cometeu ao se casar com você.

Não respondi. Não estava com a menor disposição para bater boca com a Madoka no shopping, e claro depois disso meu bom humor se perdeu em algum lugar. É evidente que eu não acreditava nem um pouco no que aquela louca dizia, mas no fundo, no fundo, eu tinha medo de que Narumi-san realmente se cansasse das minhas loucuras e decidisse me deixar. Eu sei que deveria acreditar mais no amor dele, mas era difícil, ainda mais, depois da briga de ontem.

– Cheguei! – falei assim que entrei em casa. Não consegui mais continuar no shopping e comprar as roupas. Natsumi e Akira teriam que esperar um pouco mais. Levei a bebê, que dormira no caminho, até o berço, e quando sai do quarto a fechei com todo o cuidado para não acordá-los.

– Você não ia apenas levar Natsumi ao pediatra, Hiyono? – Narumi-san disse surgindo do nada atrás de mim, e lá se foi o meu esforço para não fazer barulho. Levei uma das mãos ao peito que batia descontrolado pelo susto.

– E eu levei! – respondi enquanto ia para a sala. – O que está fazendo em casa? Deveria estar na redação!

– Não fuja da minha pergunta, Hiyono! – Narumi-san exclamou me segurando com força pelo braço. Gemi de dor, mas não fiz nada para tentar me soltar.

– Não estou fugindo! – retruquei irritada. – Respondi! Eu a levei ao pediatra, e depois fui ao shopping, mas encontrei a sua adorável cunhada e acabei voltando mais cedo.

– Por que você mente? – Narumi-san exclamou furioso, e juro, fiquei com medo. Eu nunca o havia visto daquele jeito.

– Eu... Eu não estou mentindo! – falei sem conseguir imprimir alguma convicção na voz. Ele bufou de raiva, e me largou. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro parecendo pensar no que fazer. – Seja o que for que está te afligindo, Ayumu, eu posso tentar ajudar, mas me diga o que é, eu não posso simplesmente adivinhar.

– Você sabe perfeitamente o que é, Hiyono – Narumi-san respondeu sério. – A linha entre o amor e o ódio é muito tênue, não é mesmo? Mas quero que uma coisa fique clara...

Ele deu alguns passos em minha direção, e assustada fui andando para trás, até cair sentada no sofá. Narumi-san se inclinou, segurou meu rosto, e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedir (eu não queria impedir também) senti a boca dele encontrou a minha, mas não foi um beijo gentil, ou carinhoso como eu estava acostumada. Parecia mais com os beijos possessivos que ele costumava dar quando estava com raiva ou ciúmes. Fiquei confusa, mas mesmo assim, não fiz nada para impedir que ele aprofundasse o beijo, e me deixasse completamente sem ar.

Espalmei minhas mãos contra o peito dele desejando que ele esquecesse qualquer razão pela qual estava aborrecido, me segurasse em seus braços e me levasse para o quarto. Droga! Mil vezes droga! Por que eu nunca consigo resistir ao beijo desse... desse... desse desgraçado?! Estávamos falando sobre algo sério a um segundo atrás, e agora já havia esquecido completamente sobre o que falávamos!

– Narumi-san... – minha voz escapou de meus lábios, sofrida e angustiada, em um tom que nem eu mesmo conhecia.

– Que fique claro que eu não vou simplesmente deixar que você escape de mim – ele disse em um tom gélido enquanto se afastava.

Juro a minha vontade foi pular no pescoço dele e torcê-lo por me deixar naquele estado! Ele falara algo sobre linha tênue? Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia ser! Não depois de um beijo como aquele. Narumi Ayumu! Minha vontade é matá-lo por conhecer meus pontos fracos! Não desvie do assunto, Narumi Hiyono! Volte a pensar na linha tênue! A única pessoa que eu odiava declaradamente era Eyes Rutherford, mas Narumi-san não sabia que eu andava me encontrando com ele, ou... Será que sabia?! Só faltava essa! O que Narumi-san anda pensando de mim?!

"_Pensamentos nada felizes de Narumi-san: Hiyono está tendo um tórrido caso de amor com Eyes Rutherford! Irá fugir em com ele em um cavalo branco e levar meus filhos junto com ela! Não permitirei isso! Preciso encontrar um jeito de mantê-la ao meu lado e para isso vou beijá-la daquele jeito que a faz perder o chão, e depois desfilar sem camisa pela casa porque sei que isso a tira do sério!". _

Eu juro que se ele estiver pensando em algo desse estilo, eu mesma vou fazer com que ele fique incapacitado de ter filhos pelo resto da vida!

Bom...

Talvez não chegue a tanto. Mas se ele estiver pensando uma bobagem dessa, eu juro que ele vai ficar um mês de castigo!

Só que claro, para que isso acontecesse, ele teria que dormir o mês inteiro no sofá porque quando o sinto do meu lado, não consigo me conter. Tudo bem, tudo bem, podem me chamar de pervertida, atirada, louca, o que seja! Mas você também resistiria se Narumi Ayumu fosse o seu marido? Imagino que não.

O certo é que alguma bobagem ele anda pensando, e é sério! Eu teria que falar com Eyes! Urgentemente! E cancelar as aulas. Eu realmente não tinha certeza de que Narumi-san andava pensando aquela asneira, mas pelo jeito dele tudo indica que ele me viu com Eyes. Mas que isso me deixava profundamente irritada, deixava. Não o fato dele ter me visto com Eyes, e sim ele ficar falando por enigmas! Por que não dizia logo de uma vez que estava com ciúmes? Reclamava tanto que eu surtava, e fazia minhas loucuras, mas também não falava diretamente.

Minha vontade foi de levantar daquele sofá e ir perguntar isso diretamente a ele, e até faria se minhas pernas não estivessem parecendo gelatina! Talvez eu deva me conter, e esperar que ele diga, pode não ser nada do que eu estou pensando, e eu quebrar a cara como já fiz diversas vezes, até porque seria uma conversa no mínimo estranha.

– _O que está pensando, Narumi-san? – exclamava irada enquanto ele estava confortavelmente deitado na cama me encarando com um sorriso convidativo. _

– _Eu sou muito melhor do que o seu amante, Hiyono – ele responderia alargando ainda mais o sorriso enquanto fazia com que minha atenção fosse desviada para os botões da camisa que ele abria lentamente, torturantemente. _

– _Eu não sei do que está falando! – eu gritaria tentando me controlar. – Não tenho amante nenhum!_

_-E o que você estava fazendo com Rutherford? – Narumi-san diria entre os dentes enquanto me puxava de uma vez. - Responda, Hiyono. _

– _É tudo obra da sua imaginação, Narumi-san... _

– _Você que fantasia coisas demais – e me beijaria para por um ponto final naquela conversa. _

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Preciso de um psicólogo! Psiquiatra! Qualquer pessoa que cuide de malucos! Por que é isso que eu vou ficar caso não consiga descobrir o que aquele homem tem! E, claro, tratar da minha doença quase cura chamada "Mal de Narumi-san pervertido e sem camisa".

Fique na sala ainda algum tempo pensando no que fazer. Era claro e evidente que eu teria que falar com Eyes. Do jeito que estava não poderia ficar. Eu teria que pensar em outra coisa para o aniversário de casamento porque do jeito que ia não teria nem casamento nem festa nem Narumi-san sem camisa... Será que um dia eu conseguirei ficar uma oração inteira sem ter o nome de Narumi-san e camisa? Não me entendam mal. Ele é muito mais que um dorso bonito, é carinhoso (não exatamente nesse momento), gentil (também não agora), um bom pai, excelente cozinheiro e mil e uma outras coisas que não vou comentar.

Estou surtando de novo.

O melhor que eu tenho a fazer agora é tomar um bom banho frio, e pensar em como vou fazer para falar com Eyes amanhã.

Estava indo em direção do banheiro quando vi a porta do quarto dos bebês entreaberta. Fiquei espiando por ali, e vi Narumi-san perto do berço de Akira, que estava acordado (e ria de alguma coisa), mas percebi que a expressão do meu marido era triste. Eu detestava vê-lo daquele jeito, mas a culpa era única e exclusiva dele. Deveria seguir os próprios conselhos e dizer o que estava acontecendo, ao invés de ficar carregando o mundo nas costas.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Peguei um táxi e perto do horário marcado com Eyes já estava desembarcando em frente ao hotel em que ele estava hospedado. Eu não sabia a razão, mas não estava me sentindo muito bem em ir até lá. Eu não estava traindo Narumi-san, só estava querendo fazer uma surpresa para ele, mas também não estava sendo honesta com ele.

Isso que dá tentar ser uma boa esposa! Ficam pensando mal de mim!!!

– Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Rutherford – falei para a garota que estava na recepção. Ela me olhou de cima abaixo e depois, a contra gosto, disse que iria interfonar para saber se ele poderia me receber.

– Ele quer falar com a senhorita – a mulher de cara azeda disse estendendo o fone para mim.

– Eyes? – murmurei sem jeito.

– Ainda não estou pronto. Será que poderia me esperar um minuto? – ele disse, e eu juro que foi um tom completamente sonolento. Aquele desocupado! Bem ficou fazendo farra até tarde e acabara de acordar! – Daqui uns quinze minutos você sobe. O meu quarto é o único da cobertura.

– Tudo bem – respondi sem ver outra opção. Quarto. Eyes. Eu. Sozinhos! Isso não era bom. Nada bom! Se Narumi-san ao menos sonhasse com isso... Os pensamento antes 'nada felizes de Narumi-san' iam se tornar pensamentos 'assassinos de Narumi-san'.

Larguei-me no confortável sofá do hotel, e fiquei olhando distraidamente para os lados. É claro que Eyes Rutherford não iria se hospedar se não fosse no melhor hotel da cidade. Mas, eu estava me sentindo era um verdadeiro peixe fora d'água em um lugar como aquele.

Quando eu e Narumi-san nos casamos ele perguntou para onde eu queria ir na lua de mel, e eu respondi que poderia ser qualquer lugar, contanto que estivesse com ele, estaria tudo ótimo. Nem de longe ele pensou em me levar para um lugar como aquele. Ele era simples, e talvez esse fosse mais uma das qualidades que eu admirasse e amasse nele.

– Por que tudo não pode ser assim sempre? – murmurei após um suspiro. Depois balancei a cabeça enquanto pegava a bolsa e a revirava em busca do espelho. O que eu menos queria era que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas naquele momento. Mas assim que encarei a minha imagem, foi outra pessoa que chamou minha atenção.

Narumi-san acabara de entrar no hotel!

Levei as mãos a boca, e sem pensar duas vezes me atirei no chão para me esconder. E daí se todos que estavam por ali olharam para mim com caras de que estavam diante de uma doida? O importava era não colocar em risco o meu casamento e nada mais. Me arrastei até o canto do sofá onde poderia ver onde Narumi-san estava, e quando o localizei vi que ele estava falando com a cara azeda da recepção.

Droga! Aquela chata da recepção ia me dedurar! Tá, talvez ela não dissesse que viu uma mulher com as minhas descrições procurando por Eyes Rutherford, mas com certeza ela iria dizer que o mesmo estava hospedado ali, e Narumi-san iria chegar nas suas conclusões precipitadas e eu corria o sério risco de me tornar uma mulher divorciada. Mas que fique bem claro, antes viúva do que saber que AQUELE dorso, que é apenas MEU vai ser desfrutado por outra.

Ah, Hiyono! Não é hora de crises por causa do dorso! Concentre-se em como irá sair dessa confusão em que a senhora se colocou. Aproveitei que Narumi-san estava de costas, e corri até uma porta de serviço. Vi que ali daria direto para a cozinha, e caminhei até lá. Narumi-san não iria me procurar na cozinha, iria correndo até a cobertura tentar me flagrar com Eyes fazendo sabe-se lá o que a mente pervertida dele está pensando.

Antes de entrar na cozinha, vi um avental e um chapéu de cozinheiro abandonado por ali, e o coloquei para poder entrar 'disfarçada', mas assim que entrei levei foi um susto ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que corriam de um lado para o outro, gritos, reclamações, e tudo em quanto. Não imaginava que uma cozinha de hotel era tão bagunçada.

– Ah! Que bom que chegou! – quase gritei quando alguém me puxou em direção a uma panelona. – Já não sabíamos mais o que fazer! Está tudo atrasado!

– É... Desculpe-me, mas... – tentei falar, mas a criatura continuou tagarelando dizendo que as frutas não estavam cortadas, que os ovos ainda não estavam mexidos, que o leite estava azedo e mil e uma coisas que eu não estava nem um pouco familiarizada. – Tá, tudo bem – falei cansada. – Mande aquela pessoa ali cortar as frutas – indiquei alguém aleatoriamente. – Eu vou cuidar do leite.

A maluca lá saiu saltitante, e eu fui ver o tal do leite azedo. Bom, leite azedo, deve ser falta de açúcar. Olhei para os lados e vi um pote pequeno com um pozinho branco que eu supus ser açúcar, e despejei todo conteúdo dentro da panela. Depois sorri satisfeita. Nunca foi tão fácil. E Narumi-san ainda diz que "Hiyono na cozinha, perigo constante!". Ele está redondamente enganado!

Depois fiquei só olhando as pessoas correndo de lá pra cá, e esperando um bom momento de fugir. Não era bom ficar muito tempo em um lugar só. Começaram a levar as coisas para a mesa no salão, e eu fui obrigada a ajudar a levar as coisas, e quase derrubei a jarra com o leite quando vi Narumi-san. Imediatamente abaixei a cabeça para esconder o meu rosto, e assim que deixei o leite em cima da mesa, voltei correndo para a cozinha.

Mas, não passou nem quinze minutos, e começou um burburinho estranho de que as pessoas que estavam no salão estavam correndo desesperadas para o banheiro, e segundo as más línguas, a confusão lá fora já estava armada.

– Hey, alguém viu um frasco de laxante de que eu deixei aqui? – um dos funcionários perguntou, e eu achei melhor sair voando quando percebi que o que eu havia colocado no leite não era açúcar, e sim laxante!

De um certo modo a confusão foi até boa porque eu consegui passar por todos sem ser percebida, e muito menos vi Narumi-san. Ele deveria estar me procurando em outra parte do hotel. Peguei o elevador e sem hesitar subi até a cobertura.

– Você demorou, Hiyono – Eyes disse aborrecido assim que abriu a porta do quarto. Praticamente o empurrei para dentro, e precisei apoiar as minhas mãos nas pernas para recuperar o fôlego perdido. – Subiu pelas escadas?

– Acho melhor você não tomar o leite hoje no café do hotel – me limitei a responder.

– O que foi que você fez? – Eyes perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Isso não vem ao caso – respondi corada. – Narumi-san me seguiu. Essa história não irá dar certo, ele está desconfiado.

– Então conte de uma vez para ele que está tendo aulas de piano e acabe com a desconfiança – Eyes disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

– Ele não entenderia! – exclamei exasperada. – Entenda, Eyes, eu nunca fui com a sua cara, seria difícil para o Narumi-san acreditar que de um momento para o outro eu resolvi aceitar a sua ajuda.

– Obrigado pela sinceridade – Eyes disse com ironia. – Vai desistir das aulas?

– Eu não sei o que fazer – murmurei indo em direção da varanda. Eyes me seguiu de perto e ficou em pé atrás de mim. – Narumi-san não merece o que estou fazendo.

– Mas você não está fazendo nada! – Eyes retrucou impaciente. Colocou uma das mãos ao meu lado, e se aproximou bem mais do que eu gostaria. – Nem eu estou. Devo dizer para começo de conversa, que não sei o que Narumi viu em você.

– Obrigada pela sinceridade – retruquei sorrindo com irritação.

– Mas vai se saber – Eyes disse rindo um pouco, e encostou-se na parede da varanda, ficando de costas para rua. – Dizem que o amor não tem razão. Nunca vou saber se isso é verdade ou não.

– Possivelmente eu seria indiscreta em perguntar se você nunca se apaixonou – falei já imaginando a resposta.

– Vai querer a sua aula ou não? – disse irritado voltando para o quarto.

– Tá vai – respondi a contra gosto. – Já que estou aqui mesmo.

* * *

– Voltei! – exclamei assim que fechei a porta. Ouvi um gritinho de Natsumi, e no segundo depois a babá apareceu carregando a menina. – Que escândalo, Natsumi – a segurei e ela parecia realmente feliz em me ver. – E Narumi-san? Já chegou para o almoço?

– O senhor ligou avisando que não virá almoçar em casa – a babá respondeu prontamente.

– Ele disse se teve algum problema? – perguntei preocupada.

– Não, senhora.

Estranhei. Por que ele não ia almoçar? Fazia questão de vir para casa todos os dias para ver os bebês porque, segundo o próprio Narumi-san, ficávamos pouco tempo com eles.

Tentei ligar para o celular dele, mas só caia na caixa postal, na redação me disseram que ele estava trancado na sala e não queria falar com ninguém. Foi o resto da tarde nesse chove e não molha. Quando chegou mais ou menos o horário dele vir para casa fiquei no sofá, o esperando, mas deu seis, sete, oito horas e nada de Narumi-san aparecer!

– Senhora, estou indo – para completar era noite de folga da babá e eu iria ficar sozinha com os dois pequenos! Só esperava realmente que eles não resolvessem me dar trabalho hoje. Só balancei levemente a cabeça para indicar que havia escutado o que ela havia dito.

Quando deu dez horas eu comecei realmente a me preocupar. Já cogitava a possibilidade de ligar para todos os hospitais, distritos, necrotérios e tudo de ruim que passou na minha cabeça, mas logo bati três vezes na madeira, eu era nova demais para ficar viúva.

Estava quase tendo um colapso nervoso quando ouvi um choro baixo. Fui até o quarto, e vi que era Akira. Estranhei o tom do choro, e quando o segurei ele ficou quietinho, mas nem assim parou de chorar.

– O que houve, Akira? – perguntei preocupada. – Fome não é, nem a frauda. Está doendo alguma coisa?

A coisa que eu mais queria era que aqueles dois aprendessem logo a falar porque assim eu poderia enfim saber qual era a razão da metade dos choros deles. Ou, talvez, nem tanto. Nem queria pensar nas respostas malcriadas que aqueles dois poderiam me dar no futuro. Não sei porque, mas tenho a séria impressão de que Natsumi me dará um sério trabalho, ainda mais se continuar tão apegada ao Eyes. Já imaginaram se ela cresce e um belo dia vira para mim e diz toda sorridente "Mamãe, irei seqüestrar o tio Eyes e me casar com ele!". Narumi-san me mataria dizendo que sou má influencia para a crianças.

Fiquei um bom tempo aninhando Akira que parecia mais assustado do que precisando de algo (bem teve um pesadelo com a Madoka marmota!), e demorou um pouco para que ele voltasse a dormir. Fui colocá-lo de volta no berço, e voltei para a sala para continuar esperando Narumi-san, e não sei em que momento e muito menos que horas eram quando acabei por dormir no sofá.

Quando dei por mim já estava acordando incomodada pela claridade, e encontrei um par de olhos castanhos escuros me encarando com um quê de frieza.

– NARUMI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!! – gritei pulando em cima dele que foi de encontro ao chão enquanto resmungava algo sobre dor de cabeça e ser cedo demais para um surto. – QUER ME MATAR DE PREOCUPAÇÃO? FIQUEI ESPERANDO A NOITE INTEIRA E...

– Você vai acordar os bebês – ele disse, frio, enquanto fazia com que eu saísse de cima dele.

– Por que demorou? – perguntei colocando as minhas mãos na cintura, e não desfiz a expressão de emburrada. – Aliais, por que razão você dormiu fora de casa! Onde estava, Narumi-san?!

– Não é da sua conta, Hiyono – Narumi-san disse levantando-se e foi em direção do quarto.

– É claro que é! – exclamei furiosa. – Eu sou a sua esposa! Você deve me respeitar!

– Sério? – Narumi-san ergueu a sobrancelha. – No mínimo é irônico você dizer isso.

– Anda! Deixa-me ver essa blusa! Quero ver se tem marcas de batom, ou perfume de outra – falei fora de mim. – Se tiver Narumi-san eu juro que...

– Que vai fazer o que, Hiyono? – Narumi-san exclamou, e agora, finalmente, consegui fazê-lo se alterar. – Vai pedir o divórcio? Não precisa se preocupar! Eu mesmo irei propor isso. Eu quero me divorciar de você.

– O... O quê? – murmurei ficando mais branca que cera. – Você não está falando sério.

Mas não havia nenhum sinal de que ele estivesse apenas brincando comigo.

– Eu acho que não entendi – falei levando uma das mãos ao rosto enquanto, com um pouco de dificuldade, me sentei na cama.

– Você entendeu perfeitamente bem, Hiyono – ele disse friamente.

Como ele podia estar agindo assim comigo? Que pecado foi esse tão grande que eu cometi para que ele esteja descontando tudo em cima de mim?! Onde estava o Narumi-san que eu conhecia? Onde estava o homem que eu amava, e o pai amoroso dos meus filhos? Eu não conseguia reconhecê-lo.

– E nem adianta começar com os dramas de 'Estou morrendo e passando mal', não caio nos seus teatrinhos! – Narumi-san disse em um tom definitivo.

– Eu só quero entender a razão, Ayumu, apenas isso – falei com a voz falha. – Se você quer o divorcio, eu assinarei, mas primeiro explique-me a razão. E fale diretamente, não diga outra vez que a linha entre o amor e o ódio é tênue!

– Eu vi, Hiyono, você e Rutherford juntos! – Narumi-san disse após me encarar por vários segundos. – Na varanda do hotel onde ele está hospedado. E também, Hiyono, eu segui você, foi como juntar dois e dois, não a vi depois que entrei, mas perguntei na recepção e me disseram que ele estava hospedado lá. Quando já estava indo, vi os dois no alto do prédio.

Eu sorri fracamente, mas não era de alegria, muito pelo contrário, meus temores haviam se tornado realidade.

– Que raio de amor é esse que você tem se nem ao menos confia em mim? – murmurei levantando-me, com um pouco de dificuldade, e fui até a porta.

– Muito engraçado você dizer isso! – Narumi-san exclamou me segurando com força. Gemi de dor, e tentei me soltar, mas era inútil. – Você é última pessoa que pode criticar alguém!

– Largue-me – falei tentando controlar a minha voz.

– O que vai fazer, Hiyono? Procurar o Rutherford? Pois sabia que os meus filhos você não vai levar! – Narumi-san disse exasperado.

– São meus filhos! – gritei fora de mim, agora já não controlava mais as lágrimas. – Esse casamento foi um erro! Eu jamais deveria ter dito que estava grávida! Deveria ter sumido, deixado você viver nessa sua amargura e solidão! Nada do que eu faço está bom, você nunca está satisfeito comigo, nunca! Eu só queria fazer algo especial para a droga do aniversário de casamento!!!

Ele me largou de uma vez só com uma expressão de susto no rosto, mas sinceramente, eu pouco me importei. Ouvi o choro de Natsumi, e fui até o quarto para ver o que ela tinha, deixando um Narumi-san completamente atônito para trás.

Quando entrei no quarto, segurei Natsumi e a abracei com força. Ela parou de chorar ao ver que eu também estava chorando. Akira estava de pé no berço, e ficou apenas nos observando.

– Hiyono – ouvi a voz de Narumi-san, e me esquivei quando ele fez o movimento de que iria me tocar.

– Deixe-me em paz, Narumi-san! – exclamei me afastando rapidamente. – Eu já ouvi demais!

– O que você queria que eu pensasse, Hiyono?! – Narumi-san retrucou no mesmo tom. – Qualquer um no meu lugar pensaria o mesmo! Você também já se confundiu inúmeras vezes! O que pensaria se me visse no alto de um prédio com uma mulher?

– Você sempre disse que eu tinha primeiro que falar com você antes de pensar qualquer bobagem! – segurei Natsumi com mais força ainda, mas ela não reclamou, parecia perceber que o clima entre o pai dela e eu não estava nada bom. – Você quer o divorcio? Pois bem, o terá! Mas Natsumi e Akira irão para onde eu for!

– Você não seria capaz... – Narumi-san murmurou parecendo não acreditar no que eu dizia. Ora! Essa era boa. Ele tinha coragem de dizer que iria tirar meus filhos de mim, e eu não podia dizer o mesmo?

– Você sabe que eu odeio que desconfiem de mim! – retruquei entre os dentes. – E se for assim eu começo a arrumar as minhas coisas e dos bebês agora mesmo e... – mas ele me interrompeu com aquela odiosa mania de se aproximar e segurar o meu braço mesmo quando eu deixava claro que não queria ser tocada por ele.

– Eu não estava lembrando realmente que era o nosso aniversário de casamento – Narumi-san disse em um tom de confissão.

– O QUÊ?! – gritei, e assustei a pobre Natsumi que não tinha nada haver com aquilo. – E você ainda tem coragem de dizer isso com essa cara limpa?! Seu marido... Desalmado!

– Eu tinha mais com o que me preocupar – ele respondeu sem se alterar.

– Claro – retruquei com um sorriso triste. – Você sempre tem mais com o que se preocupar.

– Ainda não entendi o que os encontros com Rutherford tem haver com o nosso aniversário de casamento – Narumi-san continuou sem se importar com os meus sussurros. – "Nenhuma esposa deve mentir para o marido", o que você acha que eu pensei quando estava chegando em casa e ouvi isso?

– Você estava ouvindo atrás da porta?! – perguntei incrédula.

– Não, eu não estava – Narumi-san respondeu paciente. – Estava abrindo a porta quando ouvi você conversando com a babá.

– Por isso aquele mal humor! – falei assim que me lembrei a expressão de irritação que ele tinha naquele dia. – Isso é ridículo!

– Tão ridículo quanto você pensar que eu era gay ou que fosse casado com Madoka – Narumi-san disse em um tom definitivo. – Pior ainda, quando você estava grávida vivia repetindo que o bebê iria nascer com a cara do Rutherford.

Droga! Corei. Por que ele tinha que ficar me lembrando desses fatos tão terríveis do meu passado?

Natsumi, como boa filha não obediente que era, estirou os braçinhos e foi para o colo do pai. Akira desistira de observar a briga, e estava entretido com algum brinquedo que estava dentro do berço.

– Quem está com a razão aqui, Hiyono? – Narumi-san continuou falando, agora em um tom de desafio. – Se não é o que estou pensando, o que é então? – ele colocou Natsumi no berço, e depois me puxou para fora do quarto possivelmente pensando que não seria bom para os bebês presenciarem discussões.

– Mas que droga! – exclamei alterada. – Eu só queria aprender a tocar piano, está bem?

– Como é? – Narumi-san franziu a testa daquele jeito (esse mesmo que está pensando!) e que me fazia perder o chão. Acho que qualquer coisa nesse homem me faz perder o chão, mas essas sobrancelhas franzidas me deixam fora de mim.

– Eu queria tocar uma música no nosso aniversário de casamento – confessei, e terminei por fim com a minha surpresa. – Por isso estava encontrando Eyes escondida. Ele se ofereceu para ser meu professor já que está de férias.

– Rutherford aceitou em ser seu professor de piano por simples bondade? – Narumi-san disse em um tom de 'Isso está mal contado'.

– É lógico que não – retruquei após um suspiro. – Eu teria que te convencer depois a fazer outra apresentação. Eu sei que não deveria ter mentido, eu sei! Mas eu só queria fazer uma surpresa, como ia adivinhar que essa sua mente maliciosa iria pensar tantas coisas ruins de mim?! Além disso, eu...

E mais uma vez, como ele também adorava fazer, me calou com um beijo. Bati no peito dele tentando fazer com que ele se afastasse, mas o desgraçado segurou minhas mãos com força, e as pressionou contra a parede fazendo com que assim eu ficasse quieta. Depois passou a língua pelos meus lábios pedindo passagem, e a tonta aqui não negou. Mergulhei naquele mar de sensações que o beijo dele proporcionava, e quando dei por mim ele já havia me segurado em seus braços e me levado até o quarto.

– Quem disse que eu te perdoei? – murmurei com a voz fraca assim que ele descolou seus lábios dos meus, e começou a descê-los fazendo uma trilha pelo meu pescoço.

– Se não tivesse perdoado não estaria deixando que eu fizesse isso – Narumi-san retrucou com a voz rouca. – E se alguém tem que perdoar alguém aqui, esse sou eu!

Dei um soco com força na barriga dele, o que o fez se afastar com um gemido de dor.

– Enlouqueceu, Hiyono? – Narumi-san disse aborrecido.

– Você me disse coisas horríveis! – exclamei alterada. E lá íamos nós outra vez. – Se eu não tivesse contado o que estava fazendo, você iria mesmo pedir o divorcio? Iria tirar os meus filhos de mim?

– Eu estava cego de ciúme, Hiyono – Narumi-san falou paciente. – Só em imaginar que você poderia estar com ele... Quando me lembro como vocês estavam naquela varanda sinto o meu sangue circular mais rápido outra vez.

– Para quem é frio você sente ciúmes demais – falei surpresa. Era bom saber que ele sentia isso, mas também não queria ter escutado tudo o que escutei para saber disso.

– Você é _minha_ mulher – Narumi-san disse em um tom definitivo e passou os braços em torno da minha cintura impedindo-me de escapar. – Quase enlouqueci ao pensar que poderia te perder.

– AH!!! – gritei irritada, mas ele ao invés de me soltar, começou a rir. – Você conhece os meus pontos fracos melhor do que eu. Tudo bem, amor, eu perdôo você, agora me solte.

– Sou eu que perdôo você. E não, eu não irei soltar – Narumi-san retrucou com um lindo sorriso. Desgraçado.

– Se seus filhos ficarem agonizando de fome a culpa vai ser sua! – retruquei sem nem pensar direito no que dizia.

– Vai começar outra vez com as suas loucuras – ele disse desgostoso. – Tudo é sempre minha culpa.

– É claro que é! – mostrei a língua para ele que girou os olhos. Sorri, e limpei as lágrimas que ainda manchavam o meu rosto. – Minha surpresa foi por água abaixo.

– Tenho planos muito melhores para o aniversário de casamento – Narumi-san disse um leve sorriso.

– Que planos? – retruquei preocupada.

– Você não acha que está na hora de Natsumi e Akira ganharem um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Pervertido! – falei após girar os olhos. – Vou cuidar dos bebês.

– E se quer tanto assim aprender a tocar piano, eu posso ensiná-la – Narumi-san disse me acompanhando.

– Não daria certo – falei enquanto balançava levemente os olhos. – Certamente eu iria querer agarrar o professor.

– Depois eu sou o pervertido, não é? – Narumi-san disse rindo. Sorri e não respondi. Eu só esperava que realmente não acontecesse mais nenhum engano em nossas vidas a partir deste dia. Tudo bem que está dois a um em enganos para mim, mas aceito ganhar nesse caso.

**FIM! **


End file.
